


The Siren's Song

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Not for fans of Dinah Drake, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 7x16. Earth-2 Laurel has enough of Dinah's attitude towards her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I read recently Superior Spider-Man comic books and this inspired me to write this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After Dinah had basically accused her of murdering Gustavo Hernandez, Laurel finally had enough of it. She had tried so hard to play by the rules, trying to honor Quentin's dying wish and Earth-1 Laurel's memory but no matter how hard she had tried, Dinah would always see nothing but Black Siren.

As Dinah was approaching her car, next thing she knew, she was sent flying back as she hit the ground hard. Dinah glared as she got up, glaring at Laurel, who glared back as Dinah laughed bitterly.

"Back to your old habits, huh? Are you gonna kill me like how you killed Vin-"

Laurel pinned Dinah to the door of her car as they were locked in heated stares. Dinah was silent, thinking that Laurel was about to finish her off as she looked into her eyes.

"Now you're gonna shut your goddamned mouth, because I swear to God, you have no idea how much on edge I am and you do not want to push me further. Give me one good reason. One. And I'm gonna smear the car park with the contents of your head with one single scream." Laurel sneered, gritting her teeth and Dinah, perhaps for the first time since Vince's death, was afraid of what Laurel might do.

"You think I don't know that I'm a monster? You think I've forgotten what I've done to you, Ollie and everyone else? I've been busting my ass for months to repent for what I did to all of you and no matter what I do, it's still not good enough to you because I'll always be Black Siren to you. But don't act as if Vincent was some kind of a hero."

Dinah was about to open her mouth but Laurel wouldn't relent, pure fury flashing in her eyes and Dinah waited for the end to come.

"If I recall, he was willing to blow up a motel full of innocent people to take out one gangbanger. What makes him better than me that you think that you can treat me like shit for killing him? Besides, I didn't want to kill him. Cayden made me, remember?

You don't wanna trust me? You wanna believe I'm never gonna be anything but Black Siren? Fine. I'm done trying to convince you, Ollie or anyone else. If you don't like that I'm trying to be better, then don't.

The only reason I'm not gonna kill you is because of Felicity, Ollie and Quentin's and Laurel's memory. But you wear the Black Canary mantle because Laurel here was kind, compassionate and understanding. Something I've rarely seen in you. I know I'm no hero. I know what I am. But you're supposed to be a hero. You're supposed to try see the better in people if it may not be there. I may not be this Earth's Laurel but I do know that she would be disgusted if she knew what kind of a person wears her mask. So get your head out of your ass or you can go to Hell, for all I care!"

With that, Laurel turned around and stormed off, leaving Dinah alone in the car park to reflect on her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> To an extent, I get Dinah's attitude towards Laurel but seriously, Laurel was working her ass off trying to change and the least Dinah owed her was a benefit of the doubt and how can she still pretend Vince was some kind of a saint, knowing how many people he killed? Laurel had done nothing wrong and had been trying so hard to be a good person and honor Earth-1 Laurel's and Quentin's memory but Dinah still treated her like crap, mainly because of Vince, who held no regards towards collateral damage or civilians caught in the crossfire, when killing criminals.
> 
> And unlike Dinah Drake, Earth-1 Laurel was kind and compassionate and Dinah doesn't deserve to wear her mantle.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
